Brand New Reality
" |image = Phin, Ferb, Candy, Doof, and Perry Run Through a Dimension.jpg |caption = Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Doof and Perry trying to get back to their Dimension. |band = Robbie Wyckoff |band2 = Robbie Wyckoff |album = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Song Sampler |released = July 23, 2011 |genre = Garage rock, alternative rock |runtime = 1:27 |before = "Everything's Better with Perry" |after = "Football X-7" |video = Movie version Soundtrack version Demo version }} " " is a song from Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. This song plays when the gang is going through the dimensions to get away from the Norm-bots and try to get back home. Lyrics Movie version If there's no hospitality Just get out of town You can be light on formality and say I guess I'll see you around You've got no obligations Nothin' holding you down Find a new situation and say I guess I'll see you around You've got no time to waste On sentimentality Get out and find yourself A brand new reality Get out and find yourself A brand new reality A particle duality A new dimensionality yeah yeah I guess I'll see you around Well sometimes it's appropriate to stop for a snack If you do then I hope you get back I guess I'll see you around Hopping clockwise through dimensions Is a dangerous thing But it seems to help a lot if we sing And we can sing about A brand new reality A brand new reality A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around A brand new reality A brand new reality A (x10) I guess I'll see you around Soundtrack version If there's no hospitality Just get out of town You can be light on formality and say I guess I'll see you around You've got no obligations Nothin' holding you down Find a new situation and say I guess I'll see you around You've got no time to waste On sentimentality Get out and find yourself A brand new reality Get out and find yourself A brand new reality A particle duality A new dimensionality yeah yeah I guess I'll see you around Well sometimes it's appropriate To stop for a snack If you do then I hope you'll get back I guess I'll see you around Hopping clockwise through dimensions Is a dangerous thing But it seems to help a lot if we sing And we can sing about A brand new reality A brand new reality A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around A brand new reality A brand new reality A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around A brand new reality A brand new reality A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around A brand new reality A brand new realty A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around Gallery Background information *In his Soundcloud account comments (since deleted), Martin Olson explained that he and Jon Colton Barry wrote the circular chord sequence which shifts the song through seven different key changes to suggest dimensional shifts. Olson also wrote the verse melody and lyrics, and Dan Povenmire wrote the chorus. *The instrumental for this song can be unlocked in the online game Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom! *This song is played in the main menu of the PS3/Wii versions of the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (video game). *In the movie version of this song, towards the end, the song skips on the word "brand" quite a lot as multiple backgrounds flash by Phineas and the others running, ending just as the next commercials air. *The 3rd, 4th and 6th Dimensions shown on the movie's official website briefly appear here. *The Giant floating baby head appears in numerous numbers in one dimension, which could also explain where they came from. *The giant alien baby from an alternate reality reappears early in the song taking a bath. He was first seen in "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World". *This song has background chorus by Danny Jacob (http://ringostrack.com/en/movie/phineas-and-ferb-the-movie-across-the-2nd-dimension/37117). Errors *When they enter the giant sleeping person's dimension, four robots are chasing them, and then the portal closes. When they reach the alien baby's dimension, there are around ten. In the subway dimension, it returns to four robots. *When the alien in the bathtub dimension eats some Norm Bots, some of their parts are blue. Songwriters *Jon Colton Barry *James D. Bernstein *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #13200378 Continuity *The Talking Zebra appears twice while Phineas and the others are jumping between dimensions. The first time is aboard a subway train reading a newspaper that said "Kevin wins election", which is an answer on why he said "I voted for you Kevin" in "Nerds of a Feather". Candace quickly recognized him and looked on in shock as he smiled. However, none of the others seemed to notice him, which ties in with his other appearances. The second time was when they were rapidly jumping through dimensions towards the song's end, and there are two of them in one scene. Allusions *Towards the end of the song, the group can be seen jumping on a series of cubes that light up when jumped upon, which may be an allusion to the retro video game Q*bert. See also *List of songs *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' pl:Nasz równoległy świat pt-br:Nova Realidade vi:Brand New Reality Category:Songs Category:Movie songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Robbie Wyckoff Category:B